Yes My Dad Is Harry Potter
by cmiley.maia
Summary: Canon compliant future generation fic about the Potter/Weasley children growing up with famous parents. Various POV, chapter 4 is up!
1. Chocolate Frog Cards Do Not Lie

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure none of you think I'm JK Rowling but just in case any of you have doubts: I'm not. So none of these characters are my inventions, I just like to have fun with them **

.)V(.

It was late November when two figures stumbled through the doors of Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes. The smaller one looked around the crowded shop with unconcealed delight as he pulled of the purple woolly hat his grandmother had knitted him; exposing the shock of messy black hair that was so like his father's. Harry Potter looked down at his young son and smiled ruefully as he recognized the familiar glint of mischief sparkling in the brown eyes of the six year old as he eyed up the various displays of pranks and tricks.

'Don't even think about it James, if your mum finds you with any more of uncle George's _presents _it will be another month before she lets you visit Fred again'.

'Daddy that wasn't my fault! I didn't tell Albus to eat those sweeties…'

Harry laughed at the boy's defiant expression 'James your brother was bright pink for three weeks! And you know you weren't supposed to have them in the first place'. He sighed at James' scowl and looked around the chaos of the shop as he tried to find…

'JAMIE!'

Ah yes there it was. A tanned boy with a mop of black curls and sparkling blue eyes hurtled down the stairs, knocking a tester bottle of invisible ink onto the head an unaware woman's cat in the process. James' frown instantly dissolved into a wide grin as he high fived his favourite cousin.

'Heya Freddie!'

'Aunty Ginny finally let out the house then! I was beginning to think I would have to kidnap you! Listen I have something amazing to show you, I honestly couldn't believe it…'

Harry turned his attention away from their merry chatter as a lanky, middle aged ginger man strolled over from behind a tower of exploding silverware, *_FOR AN UNFORGETTABLE DINNER PARTY*,_ and grasped his hand firmly in an enthusiastic handshake.

'It's great to see you George! Ginny, Al and Lily are with Hermione and the kids so we thought we'd pop in and say hi',

'Brilliant to see you too Harry, it's been far too long! I er take it that this means Ginny has forgiven me somewhat for the colour pops incident with Albus then?'

Before Harry could answer they were distracted by a shrill shriek from the other side of the shop. He and George turned their heads to see the woman Fred had run past holding her 'headless' cat in the air as she hysterically cried out. George stifled a groan before glancing apologetically at Harry and left to calm the now frantic lady down. Harry concealed a laugh before turning to jokingly reprimand his nephew.

'Fred I do believe that was you handiwork…' He stopped in confusion as he caught sight of the two boys both staring at him with identical, impossibly stunned expressions and dropped jaws.

'Boys are you both okay?' Harry asked, slightly unnerved. James recovered his wits first and held out a small, distinctive card. Harry's stomach dropped and he groaned inwardly as he took it and absorbed its unwelcome familiarity.

Harry James Potter

Mr Potter, also known as 'the boy who lived', is perhaps the most famous wizard of his generation. Having thwarted the notorious 'Lord Voldemort' on multiple occasions during his childhood and Hogwarts years with Ronald and Hermione Weasley (nee Granger) he is best known for his final defeat of the dark wizard at the Battle of Hogwarts (1998). Among his achievements include winning the Triwizard Tournament, becoming the youngest seeker to play for a house team in a century and establishing the renowned 'Dumbledore's Army'. Mr Potter is currently Head Auror at the Ministry of Magic and he enjoys treacle tart.

'Dad…?' James interrupted Harry's thoughts.

'Did you really do all those things? Only you never told me about them before'. Harry lifted his head, his green eyes meeting his son's brown ones that were so like Ginny's, and nodded once grimly.

'Well yes I suppose I did… but I had a lot of help and there's a lot more to it than what it says here'. James stared at him in awe silently.

'That. Is. So. COOL!'

The Potters looked at Fred Weasley who was jigging on the spot in excitement. He froze at the sight of their stunned expressions. The three of them barely noticed as George re-joined them.

'Fred what did I tell you about behaving like a niffler when you are around the merchandise…' he stopped as he took in the static atmosphere before catching sight of the chocolate frog card in Harry's hand then smiled knowingly.

'Ah, right. Well boys now you know. James your dad is a bit of a hero actually, you should be proud of him'. Harry came to his senses a little bit and glanced sharply at his brother in law before speaking carefully to his son and nephew.

'Boys what you have to understand is that it was a very different time back then. I only did those things because I had to, I never wanted any of it really and I couldn't have done any of it without your Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron…'

'You mean they are famous too Uncle Harry?'

Harry grimaced slightly and caught George's sympathetic smile.

'Fred I reckon your mum and sister will be home soon, how tidy is your room?' asked a gallant George clearly attempting to change the subject.

'Naw Dad! You never care how tidy it is!'

'True but your mum does and unless you want to face her wrath I reckon you should get to mate'.

Fred let out a dramatic sigh and nudged James who was still looking at Harry in unconcealed wonder.

'Oy Jamie. I've gotta go but floo over soon okay' James nodded once slowly then smiled at Freddie and began to make plans to see him soon. George looked at Harry Smugly.

'Well it seems you have a _fun_ conversation to look forward to tonight'.

'Tell me about it, I suppose I can't really put it off any longer'. Harry smiled and shook George's hand.

'Come on James, we'd better get going'.

James put his hat back on and grinned at George. As they prepared to side along apparate he turned to Harry.

'Dad, when we get home, promise will you tell me more about the stuff that card says you've done?'

Harry paused for a second then looked down at his son, held out his arm and nodded slowly. James let out a sigh of relief and took hold of his dad tightly before they both vanished into the crisp November evening.

**Well there you have it. My first HP Fanfic! Should I continue or leave it as a one shot? Thoughts? Reviews make me happy **


	2. Of Good Friends And Godfathers

**Part Two! If you think I'm JK Rowling then I'm flattered but I hate to disappoint you- because I'm not, and Harry Potter does not belong to me. **

* * *

><p>Teddy Lupin couldn't stop fidgeting in his seat on the train as he stared into the snowflakes whirling outside the compartment window. Hogwarts was everything he had imagined it would be and more; he was thoroughly enjoying his first year though he had gotten into more trouble than his gran was willing to overlook. Suddenly though the Christmas season was nigh and all the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had found themselves bundled into the Hogwarts express, homeward bound for the holidays.<p>

"LUPIN!"

Teddy's musings were rudely interrupted by the impact of a balled up Honeydukes wrapper to the side of his head. He jumped, startled and looked accusingly over at his friends who were grinning at him unabashedly.

"So you've decided to re-join us then?" asked Angelica Robards, flipping her numerous dark braids over her shoulder.

"Yeah we were worried we were going to have to call Madam Pomfrey to come poke around in that noggin and make sure there was still life in there!"

"Nah he's just agitated…' four pairs of eyes turned to Teddy's best friend Stanley Dockery who carefully looked away from the tower he was attempting to build with exploding snap cards and gave them all an appraising look.

"Come on, his hair only turns that wacky shade of purple when he's nervous or excited about something" He grinned at Teddy "though if Harry Potter was _my_ Godfather I reckon I'd have thought twice about acquiring as many detentions as Teddy and I did this term so you can't blame the guy for being a bit on edge! At least I've only got my Da to worry about and I'm pretty sure he's more impressed than anything else" He flashed the room another famous Dockery grin and smugly continued with his card tower.

Teddy took in the sympathetic smiles of his other friends and sighed. Harry was the best godfather he could ever ask for; as far as he was concerned the potters were his family in everything but blood. But Merlin he was a difficult act to live up to, he still remembered that first evening in the Gryffindor dorms on his first ever night in the castle.

He and Stanley Dockery had been inseparable since the moment they had sat next to each other after the sorting. Between dinner and settling into their dorm they had discussed everything from their favourite flavour of Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans to Teddy's metamophagi abilities. Inevitably however the conversation had turned to the topics Teddy had been dreading.

"So Lupin, what house were your parents in then, they gonna be proud to hear you've joined the reds? My Da' was a Ravenclaw but he's always said I have enough brass in me to polish every lamppost in Dublin so this won't come as a surprise to him in the slightest!"

Teddy shifted uncomfortably. "Well my mum was a Hufflepuff and my Dad was a Gryffindor, but they both died in the Battle of Hogwarts. I think they would be proud of me though, I'm sure Harry will be when I write to him later" he said with a smile.

"I'm sorry to hear about that, is Harry your brother?"

"No! No he's my Godfather actually, though I think of him as family"

"Do you live with him then?"

"No I live with my gran" Teddy felt his smile falter a little as a wave of homesickness washed through him. "I spend a lot of time round Harry's though, even though he's pretty busy. He's Head Auror at the Ministry you see" He said with a proud smile. Stanley stared at him with an awed expression and Teddy immediately regretted his last words.

"You mean to tell me that your _Godfather…" _said Stanley in hushed tones "is Head Auror, a position that everybody knows is held by _Harry Potter_, and is called Harry?"Teddy nodded awaiting Stanley's reaction; normally people got all intimidated and lost their heads a little bit when they found out about his Godfather.

"That, is extremely cool!" announced Stanley appreciatively.

Teddy blinked in surprise.

"W…what?"

"I always thought it must be wicked to hang out with Harry Potter, I bet he has a story or two to tell, and not just the ones you read in the history books.."

Teddy grinned with relief.

"Yeah he's told me some crazy stuff! Did you know that he and Ron once…"

"DID I JUST HEAR YOU SAY THAT YOU HANG OUT WITH HARRY POTTER?"

Teddy and Stanley slowly turned to find the other three boys in their dorm at the end of Teddy's four poster bed gaping at him with identical, dumbstruck expressions. Teddy groaned softly and nodded.

"Are you SERIOUS? _The_ Harry Potter! You aren't pulling my leg are you?

"What's he like? Did you get an autograph? Oh, or a picture… tell me you got a picture?"

"He's amazing; I mean I've heard he's done magic nobody had ever even HEARD of before!"

"Well actually he's my Godfather… our dads were best friends at school so when I was born my dad chose Harry to be my guardian" He looked uncomfortably at his mesmerised dorm mates and helplessly considered how to continue.

"Will you three stop gawping like brain dead grindylows please?" Everybody looked in shock towards Stanley who was appraising the scene with an expression of amusement.

"Honestly I'm sure Teddy here doesn't need you all telling him how illustrious his Godfather is, am I right Teddy?" Teddy nodded dumbly then his face split into a wide grin.

"Right. Now I was actually going to tell Stanley here about the time Harry and Ron, yes I'm sure you've all heard of him too, crashed a flying car into the whomping willow. Feel free to join us so long as you promise to stop looking like you've been clubbed by a troll… which incidentally is another story of Harry's."

And just like that the atmosphere had been diffused and the five new Gryffindor boys had squeezed onto Teddy's bed as their evening was spent exchanging tales of marauders, quidditch, House Elves and an immensely amusing retelling of an incident where a certain Dockery had attempted to pick pocket a Leprechaun.

A tremendous explosion brought Teddy back to the present day. He coughed as blue smoke and fragments of tattered cards enveloped the compartment and wrestled with the latch on the window to try and allow some air in. As the smoke began to clear he caught sight of the compartment's occupants trying to heave themselves off the floor and the sheepish expression on Stanley's face as he caught his eye.

"Sorry ladies and gents, I may have dropped one of the cards..."

* * *

><p>The Hogwarts Express ground to a screeching halt at Kings Cross station. Teddy grabbed his trunk and lugged it out of the train and onto the platform, looking all the time for the person he most wanted to see as. He felt a strong hand squeeze his shoulder and span round, grinning as his dark eyes met the familiar vivid green ones then he threw his arms around his Godfather's waist; for a moment quite forgetting that he was eleven and far too old for such displays. Harry gave him a lengthy hug before releasing him with a grin and ruffled his blue hair before stepping back and appraising him with a jokingly disapproving look. Teddy's hair flushed violet.<p>

"So, I guess now is the time when you yell at me for all those detentions then huh?" Teddy asked ruefully.

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment then grinned.

"Nah, I think I'll leave that part to your gran" he laughed at the expression of horror on his Godson's face and with a flick of his wand levitated his trunk.

"Just do me a favour and don't mention the marauders too much when she does okay? Or she'll never let you round again! Anyway how about you say your goodbyes so we can head home, the kids are desperate to see their favourite god-brother" He said with a soft smile.

Teddy turned and brightly waved at his friends, ignoring the muttering students, star struck expressions and pointed fingers he and Harry were receiving, and then took his Godfather's arm as they both ran through the platform barrier because really, to him he would always just be Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>I continued this fanfic because of the extremely humbling response I had to chapter one, thank you to all of you! Please let me know what you think! Suggestions are also very welcome; the central theme is the next generation dealing with Harry's fame so feel free to give me ideas and scenarios! <strong>


	3. May I Have A Quote?

**Just checked, still not JK Rowling… life is so unfair sometimes!**

**A big thank you to some of the amazing reviews! I would like to dedicate this chapter to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and subscribed so far- it means a LOT to me!**

* * *

><p>The Potter family stumbled one by one out of the fireplace and into the festive dining room of the Leakey Cauldron. A gangly, red haired man yelled out and motioned wildly with his arms from a large table in the corner of the room where he was sitting with his bushy haired wife and two small children.<p>

"Harry! Ginny! Over here!"

The room seemed to quieten slightly as people began to stare and whisper. Harry sighed as he felt the familiar sense of Deja Vu. Ginny Potter grinned at her husband as she began to herd the four oblivious children across to the Weasley family.

"He never will learn will he?"

"Probably not, no" said Harry, smiling with fond resignation.

As they reached the table he smothered a laugh at the sheepish expression on Ron's face as Hermione reprimanded him.

"…and really they do not need people staring at them on a family outing! Really Ronald I do sometimes wonder if you weren't hit by too many quaffles back at Hogwarts… Harry! Ginny! How was the trip here? I do hope the floo network wasn't too rough. It's always so busy around the Christmas period…"

As the adults settled into a comfortable conversation Albus Severus Potter slid into one of the armchairs feeling very left out. Rose was cooing over a burbling Lily, Hugo was trying to play with daddy's glasses and Teddy and an adoring James had struck up a fanatical conversation about Quidditch, Hogwarts and everything else James always said he was too young to understand properly. And to top it all off he'd bumped his foot when he'd arrived in the fireplace which nobody had even noticed.

Yes indeed, Albus was feeling extremely sorry for himself. He wrapped his arms around his knees and looked around the pub; remembering all the stories his dad had told him about everything in Diagon Alley. Of course he'd been to Uncle George's shop but for some reason his mum and dad didn't really like to take them to the rest of the street. Especially after last time when that strange lady had followed James everywhere asking all those questions about his family; mummy had been very cross about that! Albus' eyes rested on the back door of the pub as he recalled the story Uncle Hagrid had told him about the time he took his dad to Diagon Alley, it couldn't be hard to get there surely! All he wanted to do was take a peek; everybody else was busy after all…

Two old witched raised themselves from the bar and went through the back door of the pub. Seeing his chance Albus quickly glanced at the rest of the group before quietly slipping through out of the pub. He arrived just in time to see the wall open and followed the two unaware witches through into Diagon Alley.

What a sight it was he thought to himself as he pushed his messy black hair out of his eyes and began to wander along! The entire street was lavishly decorated with boughs of holly, golden candles and the like for Christmas as masses of people pushed past each other to get into this shop or that café in preparation for the big day. Lost in his thoughts Albus walked straight into a middle aged lady with yellow teeth and a hat covered in beetroots, causing her to drop her wicker baskets. She turned and glared menacingly at the small boy

"I'm so sorry miss! It was an accident! I really didn't mean to…" gasped Albus.

"Do you have any idea how EXPENSIVE these potions ingredients were?"

The lady began scooping the curious looking purchases back into her baskets.

"If any of these roots are damaged it will be your parents replacing them, I promise you that! You are clearly far too young to be roaming about by yourself! Now what's your name and where is your father? " She demanded.

"M…my name is Albus Potter miss and my dad is…" Albus began to stutter. However he soon froze at the manic glint in her eye.

"POTTER? Of course, I should have seen it before!" She reached out and tightly gripped the side of his arm.

"The same eyes, the same hair! Why you are practically him in miniature!"

"That's Potter's kid?" A passing man asked, leaning down to get a closer look.

"Potter's son? Oh I need a picture!"

"The poor dear, he looks lost!"

"Does this mean _Harry Potter_ is here too? Can anyone see him?"

"Did he tell you anything about You Know Who? Nobody knows how he beat him!"

Albus stood rooted to the spot with fear. The crowd around him was growing larger and noisier and the horrible woman's grip on his arm was uncomfortably strong. Before he knew it a blinding camera flash obscured his vision and a bony witch in a deep plum cape was towering over him rapidly asking him questions.

"Master Potter, what's it like having a famous father? How will the Potter family be spending Christmas? Is your father here with you?"

"YES HE IS!"

A sudden hush descended upon the crowd as Harry Potter forced his way through to the centre and knelt next to his son coldly glaring at the woman who was holding Albus' arm, which she immediately released. Albus stood frozen for a moment then threw himself into his father's arms and buried his face into his shoulder. Harry stood up and turned to face the reporter who unintentionally took a few steps back.

"Madam I regret to inform you that the Daily Prophet is fully aware that they are prohibited from pursuing any member of my family or indeed I hope any other unwilling human being" he said calmly as he stroked his son's back soothingly. He smiled stonily at the crowd.

"I wish you all a very merry Christmas but _advise_ you to continue about your business…"

As if by magic the crowd dispersed and Harry strolled back towards the Leakey Cauldron, gripping his son firmly to his chest.

"Daddy…?" snuffled Albus, lifting his head slightly.

"Yes Al?"

"I'm really sorry…"

Harry opened the barrier and stepped through to the back of the pub. Once it had sealed again he stroked his son's hair and hugged him tightly.

"It wasn't your fault, I'll explain more about it later. But promise me you won't run off like that again okay? You really scared me."

"I promise."

* * *

><p>Albus snuggled further down into his pillows, his head spinning with the day's revelations. He'd always known people thought his dad was special; he still wasn't sure why exactly though. Mummy and daddy had spoken to he and James after dinner and told them that dad had done some very brave things before they were born (dad's ears had turned pink when mummy said that) and that people would always pay them attention because of them.<p>

Albus yawned sleepily and hugged the toy dragon his Uncle Charlie had given him. Mummy had promised to tell them more when they were older and anyway he'd always known his dad was brave- look at the way he'd rescued him earlier!

_Maybe one day I can be like him, as well as looking like him _he thought with a smile; and with that Albus drifted off to sleep dreaming about the brave and amazing things his daddy must have done.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed that! Sorry if it was a bit heavy but I imagine something like that must have happened. I'm looking to do either Rose of Hugo next time. Thoughts?<strong>


	4. Daddy's Girl

**Wow okay so I haven't updated in MONTHS! I'm so sorry, I have absolutely no excuse but I am determined to pursue this story no matter how slowly.**

**Now this chapter is dedicated to Paulaa90 who suggested the scenario and left a lovely review. If any of you have suggestions or ideas I will try and incorporate them into this story as much as possible.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter owns me.**

**Happy New year!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Harry Potter stretched out his legs under his desk, listening to the sincere noises of children playing downstairs. Now that Lily was four years old Ginny had been doing some freelance work as a Quidditch correspondent and was at a match between the Falmouth Falcons and Puddlemere United so he had promised to work from home today and keep an eye on the children. He took his glasses off and began to polish them absentmindedly then took a good look at the piles of paperwork he still had to get through and groaned. Whilst the raid of a suspected dealer of dark magical artefacts' house last Friday had been successful the muggles in the house next door had witnessed the wizard trying to escape using a blasting spell which took out half their garage. As a result as well as the standard mission report Harry had also been required to fill out a statement for the department of the regulation and enforcement of the statute of secrecy <em>and <em>a reflective account regarding the efficiency of the obliviators that attended to the muggles which Hermione had requested.

A loud crash followed immediately by the high pitched continuous scream of a four year old girl and the shouts of his arguing, panicky sons and nephew brought him back to the present. Harry closed his eyes tightly for a couple of seconds, popped his glasses back on then jumped up and ran down the hall to the stairs, descending them two at a time. The scene that greeted him in the living room was impressively chaotic even by the standards of the nine year olds that were James Potter and Fred Weasley. The window was smashed, there was a faint haze of blue smoke and all around the room were chess pieces, that appeared to have been flung far and wide, all of whom were complaining, as noisily as chess pieces can, as then pulled themselves back to their feet. Lily continued to scream, clutching her head.

"What in the name of MERLIN is going on in here?" Shouted Harry as he marched in and swooped his daughter up in his arms as the three boys all bombarded him with explanations.

"It was Fred's idea!"

"It was NOT!"

"Yeah Albus"

"James it was you who said to play exploding snap on the chessboard!"

"I told you that the chessmen were asleep in there!"

"Well it was you who put down that card"

"We all slammed out hands down though…"

"Yeah well how was I to know it would explode like THAT?"

"Ha! Yeah that was _fantastic_…"

"A bishop hit Lily in the head!"

"QUIET!" shouted Harry shooting red sparks out of his wand. The boys fell silent as Harry calmly pulled Lily's hand from her head to see a small trickle of blood exuding from a cut just above her left eye. He slowly counted to five as his daughter, seeing the blood, burst into a fresh stream of tears and the chess pieces continued to dislodge themselves from various corners of the room: such as the fireplace and sofa cushions. He grimly looked down at the now terrified Albus, James and Fred.

"All of you upstairs now. And I don't want to hear a peep until I come up!"

The three boys scarpered with admirable speed and Harry sunk into an armchair, hoisting his daughter onto his lap which was made slightly difficult by the fancy dress pixie wings and wooden spoon, or 'wand', that Lily was currently sporting. He pushed her to the side of her face and pointed his wand at the cut.

"Episkey"

Lily's eyes widened as she felt the healing spell do its work. She gingerly touched her head and her face split into a grin as Harry kissed the spot where the cut had been.

"There we go, your forehead is as good as new!"

He smiled down at his daughter just in time to see her, with startling speed for a four year old, lift her arm and smack him solidly on his scar with her 'wand'.

"ESPISKERY!"

"Ouch! What was that for Lil?"

Lily's face fell.

"It was to make your head better too."

The startled look on Harry's face softened immediately as his daughter's lower lip began to tremble. He pulled her in for a tight hug as the chess men began attempting to reassemble their board.

"Oh sweetie. I'm afraid your little 'wand' isn't going to fix the scar on my head. Even though you are a super duper, fabulous witch."

"I'm a pixie"

"Oh. Of course. My mistake."

Lily pushed one of her wings out the way so she could look at her father, an idea lighting up her face.

"We could try Mummy's wand?"

"I'm afraid Mummy's wand isn't going to work either. You see the cut on my head was a little bit nastier then yours and there are some things that magic just can't fix."

"Did you get it when you fought that dragon?"

"Erm, no…."

"When that snake chased you?"

"Ah, well not then no…"

"A bludgererer?"

Harry smiled softly at his daughter's innocent curiosity and made a decision.

"Lil, do you remember when Mummy and I told you about your grandparents fighting that nasty, evil wizard the night they died?"

Lily nodded solemnly.

"Well that nasty wizard tried to kill me too. But he couldn't manage because your Grandma…"

"She was called Lily too!" stated Lily proudly.

"Exactly. Now you see Grandma Lily was so brave, and so full of love that the spell the nasty wizard tried to use on me just after she died just couldn't work! It did leave me with this funny scar on my head but that doesn't matter and everyday it reminds me what your Grandma Lily did for me."

His daughter scrutinized him for a few seconds.

"Well I think it makes you look handsome."

"Thank you very much! Now don't you have some pixie magic to be doing? I suppose I had better go sort out your brothers…"

Lily kissed him on the cheek and hopped off his lap, presumably to wreak pixie havoc on some unfortunate part of the house. Harry sighed; he really wished Ron hadn't told her the story about Lockhart's classroom. Shaking his head he walked to the door and turned to survey the devastation. Flicking his wand the room began to resume its normal state as cushions knitted themselves back together, the glass window reassembled like a jigsaw, the chess men jumped back as the playing board began to restore itself as splinters of wood flew back together from various parts of the ceiling and wall. The black king looked at him sceptically.

"Now my boy, if you will just go see to those miscreants of yours and ensure that we do not have to endure this disruption again…"

Harry nodded sheepishly and turned to face the music upstairs. He'd been reprimanded by a chess piece, some things never change.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think!<strong>


	5. Reminiscing

**Usual disclaimer: JK Rowling owns me.**

**I've had some really touching reviews and follows recently so I've posted this up as fast as I can! I decided this story was missing a little Hogwarts so I decided to head back there this time around. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Harry rearranged his scarf as he walked along the shore of the lake; the first shadows of evening beginning to creep in. The air was distinctively that of the grounds of Hogwarts; a combination of the crisp, pure freshness of the Scottish Highlands and the almost intangible aura created by the raw magic and power that surrounded the school. It was funny, he thought, that you never really realized how potent it was until you had been away for a long period of time. It brought back memories of the almost unparalleled joy he felt during his time as a student here when he would return after a summer spent with the Dursleys in the confined, stuffy bubble that was Privet Drive.<p>

He stopped for a moment to take it all in. He only visited Hogwarts on odd occasions nowadays to visit Neville or Hagrid, who though significantly aged was still relatively robust, or guest lecture at an OWL or NEWT level defence against the dark arts class; it was for the latter reason that he had been there today. However when these opportunities arose he always made a point to tour the castle and its grounds both remembrance of those who died here on that eventful day nearly thirteen years ago and to reminisce on his years as a Gryffindor at the school. His final stop was always the white, marble tomb of Albus Dumbledore.

Movement in the corner of his auror-trained eye brought him back to the present. A small, distressed girl was tearing down the pathway that led from the castle courtyard down the lake, her long hair whipping behind her as she ran, coming to an eventual stop behind a large Oak tree against which she slumped with disconcerting grace and began to sob, entirely unaware of Harry's presence.

Harry sighed and began to make his way over to her. He had recognised his oldest niece immediately from her hair alone. It flowed and shimmered unnaturally in the same way as her mother's, aunt's and sister's and the reddish tint that gave it a distinctive, strawberry hued glow was her only concession to her Weasley ancestry in terms of appearance; it was a great source of envy for Lily whom he had caught trying to use Ginny's wand to make her own shoulder length, dark red hair grow at a party at the Burrow over the summer after she had spent the day with her two oldest female cousins.

"You know. Your Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron and Ginny and I used to sit under this tree and do our homework when the weather was nice."

Victoire Weasley looked up startled as she noticed him approaching.

"Uncle Harry?"

Harry smiled and took a seat next to her.

"Well Hermione did her homework at least. Ron spent most of the time trying to distract her."

Victoire gave a short laugh and began to wipe her tears away. Harry handed her the hanky he had taken to keeping in his pocket since Mrs Weasley had rather pointedly given he and Ron a rather large packet of them, of varying colours and patterns, each for Christmas last year.

"So. Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"S'nuthin'"

Harry fixed her with a pointedly incredulous stare.

"Of course. You just felt like a run through the grounds alone on a chilly November evening an hour before dark. How silly of me. Oh that and you are using your grandma's rather fetching mustard yellow handkerchief to mop up a hefty amount of tears… "

Victoire glanced at him with a sheepish expression that wouldn't have looked out of place on the face of her father or any other Weasley brother for that matter.

"You'll think it's silly"

"Try me. You haven't seen the meaning of 'silly' until you've heard some of the excuses I've had over the years from Fred and James and actually Albus for that matter. Oh and before them Teddy of course…"

At the mention of his godson's name Victoire's face fell and she broke into a fresh stream of tears. Harry put his arm around his niece.

"So Teddy it is then. What's he done now?"

"He… He, HE…"

Harry patiently took the handkerchief back, tapped it with his wand to dry it and handed it back to Victoire as she pulled herself back together; though if truth be told she seemed angrier than anything else now. She took a deep breath.

"I was walking back from the astronomy tower and I heard people shouting in the corridor around the corner so I looked around and it was Teddy and his stupid friend Stanley and some STUPID Slytherin boys who looked like they were at least part troll… Uncle Harry, what are you laughing at?"

Harry cleared his throat.

"Oh… uh nothing. You just reminded me of your Uncle Ron is all. Please continue…"

"Well they all had their wands out and Teddy's hair was such a dark shade of blue that I just KNEW that they'd said something horrible to upset him. Anyway one of the Slytherins started going on about how Teddy's parents were freaks and how he shouldn't be allowed in the school…"

Red clouded Harry's vision as his jaw set rigidly. He supposed he should have realised this was going to happen sooner or later.

"Right. I must go and speak with…."

"No that's not the worst bit!"

Victoire's eyes welled up.

"The other Slytherin started saying that Teddy must be crazy and evil because, because… because werewolves are savage beasts who should all be locked up! I was so angry Uncle Harry! I ran down the corridor and hexed one of them so he had fat boils on his face and Stanley got the other one so they both ran away… But then Teddy SHOUTED AT ME! He said I had no business interfering and that I was a silly girl and I didn't understand and I could have gotten hurt and I just needed to STAY OUT HIS WAY!"

Victoire began sobbing again

"Of course I understand! He's such an idiot..."

Harry patted her back soothingly as understanding dawned.

"You were defending your dad too… you know your dad isn't actually a werewolf and you know everything that those Slytherins were saying was absolute rubbish right? Look at me"

Victoire raised her head and looked at her uncle, her blue eyes glistening with tears.

"Your dad and Teddy's dad are two of the bravest men I have ever had the privilege to meet. Have you explained this to Teddy?"

"No… but I would have done it anyway, even just for him!"

"Ah, yes. Well boys can take a while to sort their feeling out. He was probably just being a proud fool."

Harry smiled to himself as various past events came to mind. His parents, Ron and Hermione, Ginny…

"That and I expect he didn't want you to get hurt…"

Victoire's face lit up slightly.

"…Really? You think so?"

She frowned.

"Well that still doesn't mean he gets to shout at me like that!"

"No you are absolutely right. Tell you what, let me have a quiet word with him, let me see if I can… give him a nudge eh? Now we need to get you back to the castle. It's going to be dark soon"

Victoire smiled and hugged her Uncle then they both stood up and began to wander contently up the path that led to Hogwarts.

"Victoire…"

"Yes Uncle Harry?"

"Where on earth did you learn that hex. You're twelve years old…"

Victoire scrutinized him with the kind of sceptical stare only achievable for those with Veela ancestry.

"Uncle George taught me."

"Of course he did. Well then. Bravo I suppose…"

* * *

><p>Teddy Lupin lay on his bed fuming. He was angry at the Slytherins, angry at the world, angry at this stupid school with its stupid empty corridors, angry that he didn't get a chance to hex their greasy faces off first and most importantly angry at himself for being so angry with everyone. The knock on his dormitory door only served to make him angrier.<p>

"Go AWAY Stanley! I don't want dinner tonight, just head on down without me LIKE I SAID".

The door opened with a creak and Teddy shot up ready to rebuke his best friend though his features instantly reformed themselves into a look of shock as he recognized the figure standing in the doorway.

"H.. Harry?"

"You know if I was Stanley I would be pretty offended by now…"

Harry walked over and sat himself down on the end of his godson's four poster bed.

"Funny thing just happened. I ran into our Victoire. She was pretty offended too. And come on mate you know better than to infuriate a Weasley woman! Though offended doesn't quite cover it. I'd say she is actually incredibly upset, furious and generally all around shocked by how one of her oldest friends behaved tonight."

The colour drained from Teddy's face.

"Yes Teddy she told me everything" said Harry softly.

"Does… does she hate me now" croaked Teddy.

Harry smiled.

"No mate. She doesn't hate you. But you definitely owe her an explanation and a massive apology."

"She just. She just was suddenly there and she could have been hit! I didn't need her help Harry…"

"That's not the point Teddy! Did you think about how she felt? Those Slytherins weren't just insulting your dad. They were insulting Bill and you and everyone who knew, know and cherish you and all their beliefs!

"I didn't think about that" murmured Teddy.

Harry sighed

"She loves you like family Teddy and she's a WEASLEY! Of COURSE she was going to explode!"

Teddy choked out a laugh. Harry looked his godson in the eye.

"Look I know it's difficult Teddy. Trust me when I say I know a thing or two about feeling so angry that you don't even recognize yourself but if anybody ever says anything like that to you again I want you to promise me that you will go straight to the headmaster or Professor Longbottom or even me before it gets out of hand again okay?"

Teddy stared defiantly at Harry for a moment before visibly resigning and nodding in defeat.

"I promise Harry."

Harry smiled and clapped his godson on the shoulder.

"Good man. Victoire is in the common room if you want to head down with me? Remember that friends are the family you choose; it doesn't help to push them away. Ever."

* * *

><p>Harry stepped through the gates, exiting the castle grounds. He hadn't had a chance to visit Dumbledore's tomb this time but then again, he thought, it was important to live in the present. Those who we love never truly leave us but sometimes they need a nudge in the right direction and with that he apparated into the night.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts People? I know this one wasn't exactly dealing with famous parents but I want to expand a little bit into the rest of the Weasley clan if you enjoyed this?<strong>


End file.
